


2 AM

by zenrei



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei
Summary: Akechi totally hasn't already entered Yongen-Jaya when he texts Akira.[2:17AM] gayass: Would you be bothered if I took you up on your offer of coffee anytime?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Sae's palace! Decided to edit a much less ""problematic"" rp into a fic for a change <3

_Bzz, bzz._ Morgana harrumphs when Akira’s phone goes off for what feels like the 90th time that night. With a placating hand placed on top of him, Akira squints as he struggles to read the blinding text on his phone. His cat sleepily complains about how late it is, who’s even up at this hour, Akira has school in the morning… The teen strokes behind Morgana’s ears to quiet him as he pats around on the nightstand for his glasses so he can process the sender and content of the message.

It’s Akechi.

[2:17AM] gayass: _Would you be bothered if I took you up on your offer of coffee anytime?_

Akira almost thanks Morgana for not mentioning the increase in his heart rate as he thumbs a reply.

[2:20AM] _Right now? Wouldn't bother me. I take it you can't sleep either?_

Not expecting him to answer so quickly, Akira places his glasses back on the pillow to rub his eyes when his phone vibrates again. Because he’s a dumbass, he squints and struggles to read the blurry text as he answers.

[2:21AM] gayass: _Something like that. I'm near Leblanc._

[2:21AM] _I'll unlock the door. Just come in, no need to knock. ___

__Somehow forgetting about the lump of bricks in the shape of a cat on his chest, Akira abruptly sits up, sending his teammate tumbling to the floor. Whoops._ _

__“ _HEY!_ I was comfortable… What are you doing? Bathroom? I told you to stop drinking coffee before bed!”_ _

__Akira gives an ugly snort of a half laugh in reply. Better to get it out now rather than later. “Akechi’s stopping by. For coffee, actually.”_ _

__“This late? Wait, _Akechi? _And you have school in the morning!” Morgana nearly yowls in protest, but Akira’s already up and stretching, heading downstairs. His phone lays on his pillow, unlocked, the only light source in the dark attic.___ _

____…_ _ _ _

____“I really am sorry for intruding this late at night,” Akechi starts after a polite greeting and sliding into his favorite seat at the counter. “If I hadn't known you were awake I would have never--" _Bzz, bzz._ The detective cuts himself off mid-sentence to pull out his phone. He’s an important man, after all. _ _ _ _

____"Oh, it's not a problem..." Akira's rubbing his eye, trying to let his vision adjust to the lights. He barely manages to stifle a yawn. "What's wrong?"_ _ _ _

____Akechi just raises his eyebrows. He wordlessly turns his phone to Akira to show him._ _ _ _

____Akira mirrors the expression, blinking a few times before he leans in and squints. "... I can't actually see it, I forgot my glasses upstairs... Read it to me?"_ _ _ _

____Clearing his throat, Akechi narrates in a monotone voice. "Lady Ann, please just one sniff of your magnificent toes, I promise I will not suck them, hahaha, unless? Blushing emoji. End text. This is from your account, I might add."_ _ _ _

____“… To you? No, from me? To the _group chat?_ I—” Akira pinches the bridge of his nose before excusing himself for just a moment. He's calm and silent until he gets up the stairs to the attic. Then he starts yelling, the sound muffled by the walls. _ _ _ _

____"You're such a bastard. Give me-- GIVE ME MY PHONE! Don't think you can escape. The SECOND I find you, you're getting the spray bottle. Please-- if you give it to me, I'll think twice about calling a vet to get you neutered. C'mon, please-- STOP RUNNING AWAY!_ _ _ _

____Akechi props his chin up with an elbow, glancing around and pretending like he doesn’t hear the loud cursing, stomping, and general chaos happening upstairs. Hm, that wallpaper sure is interesting. That plant looks like it could use some water. He wishes he had a cup of coffee to nonchalantly sip to hide his growing smirk._ _ _ _

____Morgana screeches, Akira yells, and then there’s silence. A door slams shut, and Akira returns downstairs, noticeably disheveled, but a phone in his hand. "Sorry, had to do some stuff."_ _ _ _

____Akechi takes one look at Akira's scratched up face and barks a laugh. It’s not loud, but certainly sudden, catching himself by surprise. He presses his knuckle against his lips as he laughs again, lightly this time, the first real laugh he's had in quite a few days._ _ _ _

____"I-I'm sorry, that's... incredibly rude of me. Are you okay?" Akechi asks, despite his hidden smile._ _ _ _

____At least Akira doesn't take offense. It's such a rare occurrence to see Akechi laugh—a real, genuine laugh, not the polite fake one he tries to cover it up with-- that it makes him laugh too, albeit with much more sheepishness. "Hah, yeah, I'm fine... I was just busy thinking about how much it costs to get a cat fixed." Akira busies himself with grabbing a napkin to start dabbing at the scratch on his cheek. He grimaces._ _ _ _

____"Perhaps it would be cheaper just to set a PIN on your phone instead." Akechi's still smiling, warm and pretty. It's so visibly different from his TV interview smile, at least to Akira. Maybe it’s just his imagination. "I don't think you have to worry about that one contributing to overpopulation." Akechi leans across the counter and takes the napkin from Akira and dabs neatly around the scratches. "Do you need a bandage?"_ _ _ _

____"I do have a PIN, a long one at that, I just forgot to lock it,” Akira grumbles, although he would go through this and more just to make Akechi laugh. Seeing that genuine smile... It's worth it. Akira tries not to scrunch up his face too much as Akechi helps, resisting the urge to tell him he can take care of it himself. "Yeah, I have a few in the bathroom. I should clean these first, though. Sorry to be such a pain right as soon as you show up. I can get you some coffee first; I promise I won't drip any blood into it." Akira laughs lightly._ _ _ _

____"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I'm actually just... happy to be here. This building feels more like home to me than my apartment does." Akechi wads up the napkin and places it on the corner of the counter. "I... felt more inclined to come here after work rather than return home. Is that strange?”_ _ _ _

____Hoping to brush over that admission, Akechi continues. "A cup of coffee sounds like heaven right now... But only if you'll allow me to pay you for it."_ _ _ _

____"I don't think it's weird, mostly just flattering. Hopefully you weren't actually working this late, though." Akira fights the urge to drift his fingers over where Akechi's just were. He grabs another napkin to press over a larger scratch on his forearm as he walks behind the counter. Akira reaches for a few materials before pausing. "I'll consider letting you pay. Do you want decaf, since it's so late?"_ _ _ _

____"Ah... Sort of. I haven't been back to my apartment yet. A late case came in and then I had a meeting." Akechi's glad for a subject change after that. "Decaf is fine. I should do some homework eventually, or at least email my teachers and tell them I'll need an extension."_ _ _ _

____"They shouldn't work you so hard. You're still a student. But... I'm sure they will understand." Akira pushes up his glasses to rub his eyes for a moment before reaching for a jar of beans. He pours enough for two cups into the grinder and gets to work._ _ _ _

____"I'm in the adult world with an adult job and adult responsibilities. They'd fire me if I couldn't keep up with any other adult there... Ahah." Akechi only sounds a little bitter, a little weary. The real smile that was there a moment ago turns plastic and cracked._ _ _ _

____"I still doubt there's anyone there working as hard as you are. You deserve a full night's rest, just like everyone else."_ _ _ _

____Akechi… doesn’t know how to answer that. Uncomfortable with leading the conversation in that direction, he changes the subject. "…So, why are you up this late, Kurusu?"_ _ _ _

____“Well, to put it simply, I really just couldn't sleep. I know you shouldn't be on your phone before bed, blue light and melatonin production, things like that, but I can't think of anything else to do. It's too quiet, too cold, even with Morgana." Whoops, no more oversharing for Akira. He busies himself with gathering the bloodstained napkins to discard._ _ _ _

____Akechi almost spits on the word "deserve". There's a lot of things a normal person deserves that he will never get. "Aha... That's very kind of you to say, although the real world doesn't often work that way. Such is life." He takes a deep sigh through his nose before continuing. "It’s strange... Before I met you, I often wanted peace and quiet at the end of my day. But ever since I've been introduced to you, I've found myself feeling restless in similar ways... I wonder what could have changed?"_ _ _ _

____Continuing the brewing process, Akira lets Akechi's words sink in as he works. He places two small plates and cups in front of Akechi as he finishes up, carefully pouring both cups as speaks. "I hope I'm not rubbing off on you, because I've been this way since I moved here. I like the quiet sometimes too, but... Ahah, I think I'm just lonely. Maybe you're feeling the same?"_ _ _ _

____"Lonely, huh...? I don't remember feeling lonely before you came here." Akechi gingerly cups his hands around and blows on his coffee before he lifts it to his mouth. "But perhaps I've been lonely for a long time, and I'm simply just realizing it now." Akira always manages to get Akechi to open up more than he means to, seemingly even without trying. He takes another sip._ _ _ _

____"I hope you placed that second cup down because you're intending to sit next to me."_ _ _ _

____There's a quiet hum in response as Akira listens, and then a small chuckle. "No, I just got out two cups for you. ..Oh, don't you usually take sugar and cream?" Akira asks, already in the process of setting them both on the counter. "But... Hah, I kind of feel bad for making that realization dawn upon you. It sucks. A lot." He leans over and folds his arms on the counter for a moment. "Like the way the bed is significantly colder without someone else in it. Being along for any extended period can feel unbearable."_ _ _ _

____Akechi blinks quickly as he realizes he's drinking black coffee in front of Akira. "O-Oh! Haha, how embarrassing... I must be more fatigued than I thought." Does he usually put in cream in sugar? Does he like it? Akechi doesn't know, he doesn't remember what personality quirks he gave this specific Akechi. He panics internally like he's caught in something, like he's at risk of giving away important trade secrets about what kind of fucking coffee he likes, and the thought makes his stomach flip._ _ _ _

____The detective takes the cream and sugar packets, emptying them into his drink. He only catches the tail end of what Akira's saying as he recovers from his panic. "My life has always been empty; I didn't expect it to suddenly start mattering to me." He smiles pleasantly despite his dark words, his TV smile stretched too thin and too cold._ _ _ _

____Luckily for Akechi, Akira doesn't notice much different than the former being stressed and overworked. Akira end up staring as he sips his own coffee, shoulders relaxing as the comforting taste washes over his tongue. "Mm. Don't less the Boss bully you into drinking it black if you don't like it. It took me a while to get used to it, but I won't taste the difference in types if I dilute it with sweeteners." Akira leans for casual conversation, mostly to fill the silence and attempt to put Akechi at ease. His gray, catlike eyes have dark circles beginning to form under them._ _ _ _

____He continues after a particularly long sip. "... Maybe it's a good thing though, that those types of things are starting to matter to you. I'm not saying I enjoy benefitting from you being an insomniac too, especially for the same reason as me, but... I enjoy your company."_ _ _ _

____Akechi puffs at Akira's honesty, mouth twitched in a cynical smirk before it disappears behind his coffee cup. "That's... very kind of you. I can see why you don't need sweeteners in your coffee." He pulls his mask back on, back to his own pleasant smile. "It is rather ironic that the person who seems to enjoy me the most is the person who would benefit the most from my absence. We're direct opponents, only together through a truce, but you 'enjoy my company'... Haha. I still can't understand how."_ _ _ _

____There's barely a puff from Akira's nose in response to that as he takes another sip. "I mean... While I still don't appreciate the way you offered said truce, we're still fighting for the same thing. Our methods just happen to usually be different. Plus... I don't think I can really describe it, but I feel drawn to you somehow."_ _ _ _

____"You're drawn to me," Akechi parrots back in monotone before he takes another sip. "I find myself quite drawn to you as well. My recent interactions with you and your friends have been... enlightening to me. The more time I spend with you, the less time I want to spend at home alone."_ _ _ _

____Saying it so plainly like that gets a quiet, little sheepish laugh from Akira. He rubs the back of his neck. "I'm glad for that. I know we're quite literally a bunch of misfits, and not everyone extends the same friendliness for you that I do, so hearing you say that... I'm glad you don't take the offhand comments personally. I doubt you get to spend a lot of time with many people close to your age normally, right?"_ _ _ _

____Akechi's eyebrows raise while his eyelids remain level. "What a great example of an offhand comment I'll choose not to take personally. ... No, I don't have a lot of friends to spend time with. My job, while it makes me popular, tends to alienate me from my peers." He places his cup down and crosses his arms on the counter. "... That used to be advantageous to me. When I was young, I had one goal, and I was reckless and sacrificial in my pursuit of it, but it doesn't feel quite as simple anymore. Certain things bother me more than they used to now. Like loneliness."_ _ _ _

____Akira's smile remains the same until Akechi begins to elaborate. He tries not to let any expression of pity cross his features, but... it's hard not to feel bad for the guy. "I can't imagine how difficult it is to try and survive in an adult world with next to no one helping out. You said your mom passed away while you were young, right? If you don't mind me asking... What about your dad?"_ _ _ _

____Akechi almost flinches at the question, quickly sucking in his cheek and biting it. It's not fair. It’s never fair._ _ _ _

____"I never knew my father. I heard his voice when I was a child, once or twice. At least, I think it was my father's voice. My mother was an escort, so it's not an easy thing to track down." But he did. "He threw my mother and I away. She killed herself because he threw her away. Retribution will catch up with him one day." Akechi murmurs into his coffee. Cold. Bitter. Tired._ _ _ _

____"... Somehow. Wherever he may be."_ _ _ _

____Akira tilts his head sympathetically as he listens. He almost regrets asking the question, seeing immediately how it stung, and he isn't quick enough to let Akechi know he doesn't have to answer. Or maybe his curiosity encouraged him to give enough time for Akechi to respond._ _ _ _

____"... I'm sorry. And if karma doesn't do its thing soon enough, we can always follow up. We specialize in this sort of thing. At least this means you fit in just fine with us, parent issues and all. You aren't alone." Akira offers a smile as warm as the freshly brewed coffee._ _ _ _

____It's good that Akira asked. Akechi needed to let it out somehow, and it's best to do it prompted, at least. Akechi's maroon eyes slide to the corners of his sight, listening to Akira's sympathies. The boy's smile is so warm and caring, and it rips a jagged hole in what's left of Akechi's heart. He puffs air out of his nose and rubs his face with his gloves._ _ _ _

____"... This isn't how it was supposed to happen." his voice is muffled, but still clear. He puts his hands back down and props his head up with one of them. "If there's a god, he made me just to torture me."_ _ _ _

____"It really does feel that way sometimes. I hope whatever's out there isn't playing with us, like we're all Sims and only exist for someone's amusement, hahah." Akira idly sips from his cup. "But... what do you mean, exactly? Just life in general?"  
Akechi takes a long pause just to end it with a sigh. He looks so pained and exhausted, just for a short, vulnerable moment. "...I'm struggling to find a reason to keep going." His voice is quiet. He knows his rambling is coming, but he can’t find a reason to stop, either._ _ _ _

____"It was so simple when I was a child. I knew what I wanted to do, and I did it, no matter what the cost was. But your group, your acceptance of me has forced me to start reconsidering my stances... But the cruelty of it is it doesn't make a difference now. There's no hope of me returning to a normal life. I've come so far, I've made so many sacrifices, I've endured too much to give up on it now. All the people I've..."_ _ _ _

____He hesitates too long. "... mistreated. I think it'd be even more insulting for their sacrifices to end up having been for nothing." Akechi's chest burns with rage, thinking of all the things he's done for Shido. He burns as he thinks about the same things he's thought of a million times: all the people he's killed for him, all the times he's had to pretend he didn't mind his hands on him, every political advantage he gave a monster like him. He thinks about how much Shido's going to deserve it when he puts a bullet between his glasses._ _ _ _

____"... It's not fair that we met so late in life. I only have to deal with this for a few more months, and now it suddenly feels unbearable." Akechi folds his arms on the counter and buries his face in between them._ _ _ _

____Akira listens intently, although the deeper meaning of Akechi's words goes right over his head. He finishes his cup as he tries to understand the deeper meaning of what the detective is telling him, but he's a bit too tired to take it at more than face value. Akira's hand lifts before he can think about it, reaching forward to pet Akechi's hair to comfort him-- but he stops just a few inches short, pulling it back. Probably shouldn't startle him. Akira's heart aches with empathy, settling for giving a gentle squeeze and thumb rub to Akechi's arm. He’s not too sure how to comfort someone effectively without physical contact._ _ _ _

____"... What's happening in a few more months?" Akira tries, slowly peeling the napkin off his arm to discard it. He'll take better care of his wounds later. He's busy right now. Just another way that his self-sacrificial personality shows itself._ _ _ _

____"... Huh?" Akechi sits up suddenly, like a gopher out of a hole. "I-I--" The election. He was talking about The election. But Akira doesn't know about the election in a few months because he has to kill Akira in—_ _ _ _

____"A promotion. There's, there's a promotion I'm hoping to get in a few months when the position opens up." Interview Akechi takes over before he can stammer too much, even though he can't stop the blood quickly rushing to his cheeks. Shit, shit _FUCK.__ _ _ _

____The startled expression on Akechi's face coupled with the movement of his fluffy hair when he sits up is enough to momentarily distract Akira. Akechi is really lucky that the trickster is both easily distracted and gay. Akira couldn't possibly miss the way his cheeks are turning pink, though. "You seem flustered. Did the question catch you off guard, or was it because I touched your arm? I won't do it again if it bothers you, I just tend to get.. tactile with my friends._ _ _ _

____Oh. Oh no. "N... No, no that's not..." Akechi really doesn't want to make Akira feel bad for touching him, not when it was extremely comforting up until that point. But he can't think of a better answer. "W-Well, i-it... [ahem] I-- You consider me a friend?" Akechi blinks quickly, trying to keep breathing. "... I-It wasn't bad, I was just... surprised by it. I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____Akira's eyebrows crease with concern from Akechi's reaction. From his perspective, it really seems like the problem was Akira touching him. He carefully crosses his arms on the counter as he leans down again. "Of course I consider you a friend. I wouldn't basically open up shop for someone I didn't like. Despite the.. blackmail, of course, I... I try not to take things like that personally, hahah. I can tell you're going through a lot, and I'm sure a lot is confidential with your job, but I'm willing to listen to whatever you can talk about. Even if just to get it off your chest." Akira's gray eyes crinkle just barely with his smile._ _ _ _

____Oh, don't do this to him. The tear in Akechi's heart only widens, and man, being able to feel guilt _sucks_. He wishes Akira was a third party so he could tell him everything; this is the closest he's ever gotten to spilling. He wishes he could vent everything to Akira all at once. Would Akira even understand? Would he reel in shock? Would he hate Akechi for everything he’s done? Would he be disgusted with the things Akechi has endured all for the sake of some shoddily crafted revenge plot? What would Akechi even accomplish by spilling his everything to Akira like that?_ _ _ _

____So he doesn't._ _ _ _

____"Ahah... That's very kind of you. But I promise I'm okay, for the most part. It's just been an uncharacteristically rough few days. I don't want you to worry about me." He's come too far to go back. He can’t look back. He won’t. "I consider you a friend as well, despite our unusual circumstances."_ _ _ _

____"That's too bad, because I worry about all my friends." Akira stands up straight so he can link his fingers and stretch his arms above his head, groaning as few fingers crack. His night shirt rides up, unintentionally exposing a few inches of pale skin. Akechi’s eyes drift down to Akira's pale skin, then back up to his coffee as he mentally chastises himself. Definitely not noticing the little peek the detective idol just took, Akira takes his plate and cup to the sink to wash. He won't hear the end of it from Sojiro if he doesn’t leave the café how he found it. Akira speaks up over the running water._ _ _ _

____"I just hope that this mission goes smoothly. Unlike our last one... Haha." Oops, that was a rather bitter laugh. It was only a matter of time before the phantom thieves failed somehow. "I'm sure it will, especially with you to help out."_ _ _ _

____Akechi feels rotten inside. But that's fine; he'll get over it. He lifts the cup up to drink but stops at the mention of the previous mission. "That's... right. That's why I'm tagging along in this business at all."_ _ _ _

____Now he knows god is just out there toying with him, saying all the worst kind of things just to make him suffer like some kind of freak. He hates this. He hates Akira for making him second guess himself. He can't wait to kill him. He drinks the rest of the coffee fast and sets the cup back down, fishing out his wallet._ _ _ _

____"Thank you for taking time to talk with me tonight. I'm feeling a lot better." No he isn't. He takes the yen out of his wallet and places it on the table. "You promised to let me pay for this one."_ _ _ _

____Akira shuts off the water and grabs a towel to dry his hands as he returns to Akechi. He rolls his eyes exaggeratedly when Akechi insists on paying. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'll just put it towards equipment for you in the metaverse." Akira briefly shows that smug smirk of his._ _ _ _

____"But really, thanks for stopping by. Just spending time with you like this made my night a lot better. Shoot me a text if you're ever in the mood for another late cup of coffee."_ _ _ _

____Akechi's heart thuds in his chest like a bird against a window. "I will. You've given me a lot to think about." He grabs his phone from off the table. "And, uh. Don't let Morgana go on the internet anymore. I don't think it's good for him." He smiles warmly as he stands._ _ _ _

____Akira mirrors the smile until the mention of his liability in the shape of a cat. "Yeah, that's the problem. I don't let him." He waves his hand dismissively. "But hey, be safe getting home, okay? I'll see you around."_ _ _ _

____Akechi laughs politely. "It's sweet of you to worry. I'll be fine. I'm an officer of the law, after all." Akechi waves back as he walks to the door. "Goodnight, Kurusu. I hope you sleep well." The bell above the door rings as he lets himself out._ _ _ _

____The protagonist tries not to look so wistful as he watches Akechi leave, but ends up staring nonetheless. He heaves a heavy sigh before begrudgingly shoving the yen into his pocket, taking the cup and plate to the sink to wash before bed. He opts to focus on what to do with Morgana rather than letting his mind wander to when he'll see Akechi next._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> gimme sum kudos and comments if you enjoyed <3 I'll be posting more here in the near future as well! I have probably 20+ rps I can make into fics, it's just a matter of taking the time to do it.


End file.
